


Mowgli's and Shanti's magical night

by Jax189, MachoDionysus14



Category: The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Forest Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachoDionysus14/pseuds/MachoDionysus14
Summary: After spending their childhood in the village. The interest between the man-cub and the village girl grew strong and decided to explore their relationship for each other.





	Mowgli's and Shanti's magical night

Deep in the Jungles of the Indian forest; the man-village lays quiet as everyone is asleep during the night. However, for two individuals; it was a perfect night.

Mowgli, who grew up in the jungle most of his life and lived in the village since he was 10 years old. He and the village girl Shanti grew interest together and developed crushes with each other as they grew up, eventually shared their first kiss together one night while they’re teenagers. Both of them turned eighteen a couple of months ago.

The young boy sneaks out of his hut and quietly goes through the streets towards Shanti's hut. The village girl was making sure everything was going good before they head out. He still couldn’t believe that their encounter for the first time is what led him into the village.

Mowgli sees her by the window and meets her. They both shared a quick kiss and smiled.

"You ready Shanti?" Mowgli asked.

Shanti nods and blushes “Sure I’ll go with you.”

"But we gotta be very quiet." Mowgli said in a hushed tone and ushered her to follow him; she climbed out of the window and began their journey. The young couple quietly made it to the front gate of the village's entrance and quietly pushed it open enough for them to squeeze through the gap and closed it.

Together they headed deep into the jungle, far enough where they couldn't be heard by the villagers but enough for them to have their moment alone together. The moon shined above the nighttime sky along with the twinkling stars. Despite being covered by thick canopies of trees, the moonlight shines through the gaps the trees didn’t cover. Far distance, the sounds of wildlife can be heard; the chirping of crickets to screeching of monkeys. It proves the jungles continue to thrive, Mowgli spends his times hanging out with Baloo and Bagheera, but most of the time; he spends time with Shanti both in the village and the jungle.

Thirty minutes have passed since they left the village; eventually they came across a clearing which is the perfect place to do anything as well as the sky is fully seen.

“This is the perfect spot.” Mowgli said after their trek through the jungle and ventured far enough. Shanti smiles as she steps forward until their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss. He places his arms around him and pulls her closer in the warming embrace.

"You ready to make love?" Mowgli smiled after they break the kiss.

"I am....But first, we may need protection..." Shanti said with concern in her voice. She wouldn't want to be around the village after getting pregnant, it wouldn’t be good for her dignity at all.

"Not to worry, we got this." Mowgli holds up a small jug. The village girl looked at the jug with confusion on her face.

"This potion would allow any females to not receive children." The boy explained as he learned from the village doctor that the potion itself is easy to make but decided to spare the details to her. She nods in understanding that she heard about it that married couples used it in case they're not ready, but it is sometimes rare in her village. Shanti drank it and the potion is pretty strong.

"They said it doesn't take long for it to take effect." Mowgli then said before the couple moved closer to each other.

"Now...Shall we?" He asks with a smile on her face.

Shanti nods “Sure and be gentle since it’s our first time.”

"Will do my lovely flower." He smiles. Without a word, the two leaned in and shared a sweet kiss. The couple moaned as they shared a passionate kiss, their face flushes a shade of red as their kiss deepens. Shanti keeps the kissing and feels his back.

Mowgli slides his hands down her hips, caressing her sides. Shanti moans as they wrapped their tongues together. She rubs his strong chest with her slender hands and fingers. Mowgli sighs and moans as her fingers rub his bare nipples on his chest. Saliva dribbles from their lips and down their chins and neck, showing that their tongue-kisses have increased. Then they feel certain pressures growing from their intimacies.

Shanti moves her hand down his chest and rubs his manhood that bulged through his loincloth. He ditched the red diaper long ago and wore the loincloth. But even with it, she finds him even more attractive as sometimes it doesn't always covered his manhood whenever he stood in a certain angle for her.

Mowgli blushes as her fingers rubs his length that is becoming stiff by the second, there were times where he fought his inner urges to prevent himself from having an erection as the loin cloth doesn't cover his manhood and exposes itself. Other times where he couldn’t contain himself, he heads deep into the jungle, strips naked and rubs his stiffen manhood to relieve himself from the sexual pleasure until he explodes in a gooey climax.

And it turns out he’s not the only one relieving himself in the Jungle. Shanti also heads through the jungle sometime after Mowgli introduced her to the place and too pleasured herself for a few years. A couple or so years back, the two stripped naked with each other but didn’t engage in sexual activities; just made out with each other. They were taking one step at a time until the night, this night, they’ll be ready.

He then moves his hands. One moves to Shanti's chest and caresses one of her breasts covered in clothing. The other hand moves down and rubs her groin through the skirt, causing her to shiver and moan from his touches.

They broke the kiss and just gazed into each other eyes. A thick bridge of saliva gapped between their lips as they breathed heavily.

“My my….we’re good kissers.” Shanti smiles and laughs cutely, Mowgli nodded in agreement. It was then the village girl begins kisses his neck.

He moans as she moves down his chest. Kissing and licking his bare chest, tasting his skin as well as nibbling his nipples; causing him to arch his head back and moan. Shanti smiles as she has him under his control while she gives his crotch a very good rub. Mowgli growls with pleasure as she continues to rub his length; she kisses down to his stomach and eventually reached his groin. She smiles as she could see he's fully erected, not even his loin cloth is able to cover it. She then slowly removes his loin cloth and tossed it aside and gazes in awe how big he is, even in her second time of seeing his stiffen manhood.

“You’re so big.” Shanti commented on the size. “I bet you taste delicious.” She then begins to slowly take him into her mouth. Mowgli groans as she begins to suck his length. She licked the tip first before suckling on the head. Eventually, she begins to move into him, taking in his length all the way to the base. Then she slowly pulls back all the way to the head, coating his length in her saliva. He was very tasty. She looks up to see his eyes roll back in pleasure. His back is planted against one of the trees, giving him a better position for her as she continues to suck him off.

Then she feels a small blob of liquid enter in her mouth. She moaned with delight as it tasted like mango fruits.

 _‘Delicious.’_ Shanti thought before resuming; now picking up the pace as she rubs his testicles with her slim fingers.

After a while, she pulls out and begins licking his testicles while stroking him, moaning with delight. As she continues pleasuring his manhood, Mowgli feels an inner pressure growing within him. He doesn't know what it is but it's starting to feel amazing and he urges Shanti to continue.

"Ohh..ohh...OHH..aahhh...aaahhh..." Mowgli groan louder and grips onto the tree as the pressure continues to grow stronger and stronger, Shanti feels his manhood begin to throb, she was confused but she kept going.

"Shanti!!" Mowgli groaned her name as he arched his back against the tree in pure ecstasy. Shanti feels warm liquid flow into her mouth, she moans as the taste of mangos is stronger on her taste buds. She swallows the liquid and feels the warmness go down her throat. She pulls away and some of the liquid ejected onto her face, coating her tan face with the milky essence. Shanti giggles as he sees that it came from his manhood and licks the dripping head, licking away the remaining liquid before wiping the rest off of her face and swallowing them.

"Mmmmmm....You taste delicious..." Shanti giggled as she then begins to rub his bare abs.

"You were amazing..." Mowgli gasped as he met her eyes. The moonlight shined around them in the clearing.

"Now it's my turn I guess." He then smirks before kisses her lips. After parting lips, Shanti slowly strips off, she first removes the band that held her hair in a ponytail and lets it fall freely, Mowgli kisses her neck as she removes her shirt, and he helps her remove her bra, exposing her bare breasts to him. He gazes at her perfect tanned bosom and he caresses them.

"Mowgli..." Shanti moaned his name as he sucks on her chest. He then lays her down on the jungle floor as he continues sucking on her nipples like a newborn while she held his head and caressed his hair. As he continues on her breasts, he moves his hand down her stomach and slides underneath her skirt and rubs the front end of her panties, soaking from her arousal. Despite its protection, she moans and smiles from his touch. After he finished playing with her breasts, he kisses down to her stomach and laps his tongue against her navel, causing her to giggle.

“That tickles.” She laughed.

"You're so yummy." Mowgli smiled as he slides his tongue into her navel, causing the village girl to squeal with laughter. Mowgli smiles at her cute reaction of being tickled. Then he kissed further down and starts sliding down her skirt, but leaves her panties on. He pulls them down and tossed them aside. Then he sees her feet and laments how beautiful they are. He picks up her foot and held her leg up with care as he brings it to him, then he leans down and kisses her foot. She continues to laugh as he laps every inch of her foot and suckles her toes, causing her to squirm in both laughter and pleasure. He sucks on her big toe. He then places her foot down and begins licking and sucking on the other, her toes curled as he gives her the foot treatment. He finishes up and he looked up into her beautiful eyes.

"You have the beautiful feet." Mowgli complimented.

“Why thank you.” Shanti giggled as he crawls back up and shared a sweet kiss. As he moves back down, he then sees her panties; he could tell they're soaked with arousal. She's ready for him. He moves his hand up, grabs the waistline of the panties and slowly pulls then down and off of her ankles before tossing it aside. Now she lies naked in his presence.

Shanti kisses Mowgli on the forehead before parting her legs for him, showing the wet folds of her womanhood, moist from her arousal. He smiles as he gazes at her folds before he leaned in and begins his first lick of her entrance. She arches her back and moans as he laps her folds and hums with delight. He tastes the flavors of bananas, oranges and mangos from her juices and swallows them hungrily.

She moans his name as he guides her legs over his shoulders; he spreads her legs wider for better access while he caressed them. The village girl continues to moan with great pleasure. Then he slides his tongue further into her womanhood. This caused her to clutch the ground with her hands, but it only adds to the growing pleasure. Then she begins to feel a familiar pressure growing within her core. There were times where she played with herself in the past and met the same results. It was then that she could tell the difference between pleasuring herself and having Mowgli do it for her. Her cute moans vibrated from the jungle trees as the pressure continues to grow, Mowgli feels her folds becoming wetter as her climax is approaching.

"Mowgli!" Shanti shrieked his name as she bucked her hips in a powerful orgasm, coating his face and shoulders with her love juices. He delightfully laps away the juices.

After he finished and she relaxed, he crawls up to her until their eyes met. The moonlight shines their eyes beautifully. They may have finished tasting each other’s genitals, but it was only the beginning.

Mowgli said “Ready for the main course?”

"Let's work our way..." Shanti suggested. "After all, the night's still young." She leans up and kisses him, he moans through the kiss as she pushes him onto his back. The young couple moaned in pure bliss as they continued making out in the nude, she straddles on top of him.

The man-cub smiles “You are so good.”

"Thanks, and you're good too." Shanti grins. He then kisses his neck. She drags her fingers on his chest and sides, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine before kissing his abs. Mowgli coos from her soft lips touching his abs. Shanti then moves down to his navel and kisses it, causing him to laugh.

"Looks like I'm not the only one ticklish here." She said with a devious grin before licking his navel, Mowgli laughs as he feels her tongue touch his navel. Then Shanti moves down and lifts his legs up, showing his feet to her. His feet are somewhat muscular and firm than her own feminine feet, but they’re just as smooth as hers.

"My my, what bold and perfect feet you got here." Shanti cooed as she begins kissing them. Mowgli laughs as he feels her kissing and licking every inch of his feet, giving them the same treatment he gave her feet. Then she suckles on his toes, causing him to groan in pleasure. As she continues sucking on his toes, she sees his length stiffing up.

 _'So sucking his toes turns him on huh?'_ Shanti thought to herself and smirked. She then kisses and licks down from his feet to his legs. She kisses and licks all the way towards his manhood. Then she begins to lick his length and testicles, earning her ears with his moans. Then she moves and positions her intimacy to Mowgli's face. Then she resumes licking his genitals and eventually sucking on him.

Mowgli, despite being under the state of bliss , reaches his hands up and rubs her wet clit, rubbing her folds with his fingers. It was then that he leans up and begins licking her wet folds again, earning a muffled moan from her as she continues to deep throat him.

The jungle is filled with the sounds of slurps, wet skin slapping and moaning as the couple continued to drink each other.

The pleasure between the young jungle lovers begins to grow within them as they continued tasting each other's genitals.

Mowgli gives her rear good squeezes, earning cute squeaks from her. Then he feels her pressing down on his face as she deep throats him and fondles with his testicles. After a while, they both feel the pressures building up within their cores as the pick up the pace.

 _'Oh... oh yes...'_ she thought as she bobbed her head faster and faster.

 _‘Oh my….it feels…..’_ Mowgli thought before the pleasurable pressure overcame his thoughts. Shanti gasped as something in her climaxed, causing her to let go of Mowgli as she came on his face. Mowgli found himself coated in her juices down to his chest. At the same time, his manhood ejaculated his milky essence upwards coating her face, neck, and breasts. Their exploding climaxes lasted for ten seconds, but it felt like a minute in their minds. Shanti flips over and they both laughed as they see each other covered in their love juices from head to shoulder.

"Mind if you give a taste of yourself?" Mowgli asked before pressing his lips against hers, they both moaned as they tasted each other's love juices on their lips and tongues. Huge globs of saliva mixed with their love juices ran down from their lips as the French kisses continue to intensify for the couple.

After they finished, Mowgli sets Shanti on the jungle floor and positions himself on top of her. The juice-swabbing have made him stiffen again and he positions his manhood against the wet folds of her womanhood.

"You ready?" Mowgli asked. She nods, showing that she is ready for the intercourse.

 _'Here we go..'_ He thought to himself as he slowly slides himself into her, the head enters in her folds first, and then his length followed. Stretching her insides out as he slides in gently, Shanti writhed in pain, but she managed to hang on. She heard that it’ll be painful for those doing it for the first time; but it’s worth it in the end.

After he reached all the way in, he stops and lets it settle before he could continue. After a while, she nods and says "You can move now."

Mowgli smiled as he slowly pulls out all the way to the head, leaving his length coated in her love juices. Then he slowly slides himself back in.

"Oh Mowgli, I can feel you move inside me." She moaned. Then he begins thrusting in a slow pace, her womanhood continues secreting her love juices with each thrust.

"Ah..ah...ahh..." Shanti moaned. The pain that started out begins to set aside, and then it became tolerable discomfort. But then after a while, it was replaced by overwhelming waves of pleasure. Shanti manages to look down to see her stomach bulging out and back down before she rolls her eyes and continues moaning in pleasure; his name is heard through her moans of pleasure.

"Uh..Uh....Ahhh...Ahhh.." Mowgli grunted and groaned before kissing her lips and down her neck while continuing to stuff his length into her, feeling her inner walls around him.

"Mowgli...yes...YES!" She moaned loudly. Then he continues to thrust in deeper into her. Lifting her legs up and wrapping them around his waist as he continues to thrust into her womb, it continues to bulge through her stomach.

After a while, they both switched positions with Shanti on fours. She turned to him and wiggled her rear in a teasing manner.

"Please...take me Mowgli.." Shanti begs, her folds were spread slight from his previous thrusting. "Give it all you got!!"

He smiles and thrusts into her while grabbing her rear. She grips the ground and curls her toes as he pulls out and pushes back in.

"Penetrate me! Grope me! Give me more of your sex!!" She shrieked with pleasure. He grins and begins to give all he got, she arched her back as he penetrates her some more, her tongue hangs out of her mouth as she drools.

After a while, he stops and she straddles on top of his lap while he's sitting upright. Both of the lovers are sweaty and sticky with their love juices as well as dirty from the soil on the ground.

Then Shanti grinds her hips against his manhood, continuing their love making.

"Oh Mowgli." Shanti said very cutely as she grinds back and forth.

"Shanti..." Mowgli groaned as she begins to bounce on his length.

"Give it all you got Shanti." Mowgli encouraged her. She smiles as she arches her back, allowing her gorgeous figure in view of his presence.

"Oh yes..." Mowgli moaned as he watched Shanti bounce harder on him. Her sweat made her skin shine in the moonlight, giving her a stunning luminence. Her breasts jiggled joyously. His hands slid up on Shanti’s thighs until they reached her rear, instantly, he gives them a very good squeeze.

"Aahhhh!" Shanti screamed in pleasure, she picked up the pace and she slammed harder and harder down on Mowgli. Their juices squirted out loudly as she pounded him.

"Aahhhh!" Shanti screamed in pleasure, she picked up the pace and she slammed harder and harder down on Mowgli. Their juices squirted out loudly as she pounded him.

“Uh..Uh….Oh….Uuhh..” Mowgli groaned.

After a while, they can feel their climaxes approaching.

"Ah...oh...ah... I can feel it again," Shanti moaned as she neared her climax, "I'm going to cum!"

Both of them entwined their arms as it all built up. Mowgli and Shanti looked into each other’s eyes as they panted with love and desire in their eyes, shiny from the moonlight above.

Their climaxes continue to grow stronger and stronger until….Both of them screamed out in pleasure as they both came at the same time.

"Shanti!" Mowgli roared as he arched back onto the ground.

"Mowgli!" Shanti screamed to high heaven, pushing him down as she arched her back with her chest sticking out, their groins exploded as their fluids splashed all over their laps and pools onto the ground. The couple's orgasms lasted for ten seconds, getting their groins and legs wet. Afterwards, there was a moment of silence, then they gasped in relief and their bodies went limp into each other’s arms. Slowly, their lips met in a sweet kiss. The young couple just lay on the ground, panting and cuddling each other while they shared heated gazes.

"That was amazing..." Shanti said softly as she snuggles into his chest, he smiles and hugs her. They just lay on the jungle floor, naked as the day they were born and holding in a warming embrace.

After a while Mowgli had a thought. "I've noticed that we haven't encountered with Kaa tonight."

Shanti said “Weird.”

"It’s been a while since we last saw him. I wouldn't be surprised if he saw us making love and used it to his advantage." Mowgli added.

She nodded in agreement with him, since their last encounter with the hypnosis boa constrictor; he tried to swallow Shanti like he have tried to do to him in the past. Fortunally, his quick thinking caused him to swallow a huge rock, he remembers hearing from Bagheera and Baloo that they haven’t seen him either, let along Khan the Tiger. But it didn’t matter to the young couple.

"Guess we'll never know what really happened to him." Shanti shrugged and snuggled up to him before kissing his chest, causing the man-cub to hum in delight. She snuggles into his chest.

After a while they both dozed off into slumber for a few hours before waking up. They both realized that they need to get back to the village before dawn. They got up and headed to the closest river and washed off the dirt and grim off of their bodies as well as the love scent they left on each other before putting their clothing on and headed back to the village. In the future, they've made secret trips to the jungle where they have their love making moments, but they will never forget the joys of their first time together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen stories that revolve around the Jungle Book cartoon movie. Although some of them are good, they're hardly any romance stories that explore the relationship between Mowgli and Shanti. We managed to write a story that explores said relationship between the two characters.


End file.
